Just Give Me A Reason
by wahfan59
Summary: Danny and Alice one shot inspired by a Pink song.


**Danny and Alice one shot during their break up in season 5. Inspired by the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink and Nate Ruess. Second fanfic, hope you enjoy and feel free to send reviews! (Bold writing is lyrics)**

Danny awoke and stretched his arm over to where Alice usually lay but teared up when he remembered she had left him. Danny and Alice, apart. How could this be? They were perfect for each other.

* * *

Alice awoke and looked around her. She had slept over at Mara. Alice remembered yesterday's events, all the hurtful things she shouted at Danny that she didn't really mean. Alice's throat became tight with emotion. Danny had provoked it though without realising, he was always interfering with Alice's new job at Mara and she didn't like it. It was a part of her life she liked Danny not being a part of. It was challenging and scary but it was hers and she liked it.

* * *

Although it had been less than a day since all this happened, Danny couldn't live this way any longer. He decided he should fix his errors and he had an idea of how to do it. He didn't know if it would work but Alice loved it when he sang... Danny knew Alice would run out of analgesics today as she had said yesterday morning she only had a few left and it was a popular drug. Hence, Alice would have to come to Leopard's Den to borrow some. He didn't know when she would come over, it could be any time soon for all he knew so he jumped out of bed and started his mission.

* * *

Alice was now in the animal hospital examining a white lion cub. It needed analgesics and fast. She darted over to the cupboard. Empty. This lion cub needed pain relief and relied on Alice to give some. Alice knew there was only one solution. To take the cub to Leopard's Den and give it analgesics there. scooped the bundle of fluff in her arm and it nestled its head into her elbow. She lifted it into the back of the jeep. She was on her way to Leopard's Den.

* * *

Danny asked Liv if he could borrow her new Pink CD. Liv laughed at this but allowed her step-father to borrow it as she was going to town with her friends anyway. Danny loaded the disk into the CD player in the animal hospital (a new device which Liv recommended). He attended to the animals to make himself look busy. He heard the brakes of a jeep and knew it must be Alice. Next thing he knew Alice had barged through the animal hospital doors and plonkelion white lion cub on the operating table.

"Sorry to barge in like that but this lion cub needs analgesics now and we've ran out at Mara," she said in an insistent tone.

"Yeah, no problem, you know where they are," Danny replied without taking his eyes off Alice.

Alice was quite shocked at how he hadn't offered to help like usual but left her to deal with the animal on her own. Although she would have declined his help, she missed his offering. Alice hurried over to the cupboard, reached for the analgesic and rushed over to the cub which had a positive reaction to the pain relief.

"There, that should do it," she said softly to the cub. She lifted it and Danny offered a spare cage to carry it back to Mara in. Alice accepted the cage, it would be easier, and put the lion in.

"Alice.." Danny started.

"Look, Danny, I don't want to hear it.."

"Please, Alice... Can I at least thank you then?"

"For what?"

"For rescuing me from a dark time and piecing me back together. For fixing my broken heart..." Danny welled up with emotion.

"And I suppose I've broken it again, have I?"

Danny didn't reply but hit the play button on the CD player.

"Just listen, Alice."

Alice immediately recognised the tune. She had listened to this song all last night. She butted in and sang the first verse:

**Right from the start**  
**You were a thief**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And I your willing victim**  
**I let you see the parts of me**  
**That weren't all that pretty**  
**And with every touch you fixed them**

Danny just stood there, gobsmacked. He had not expected her to sing but he liked it all the same. In fact, he preferred it if she sang too because then that fit with their situation. Alice started to sing again:

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**  
**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**  
**Tell me that you've had enough**  
**Of our love, our love**

Danny wasn't going to let Alice sing the chorus and he smiled slightly because she didn't try to. She knew the score and he liked that. Danny belted out the chorus, slightly off tune:

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**We're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

Alice giggled slightly but composed herself almost immediately because she didn't want to seem as if she was enjoying herself. Danny continued:

**I'm sorry I don't understand**  
**Where all of this is coming from**  
**I thought that we were fine**  
**Your head is running wild again**  
**My dear we still have everythin'**  
**And it's all in your mind**

Alice was shocked. Danny was singing this with pure emotion and she couldn't help but let a tear escape as Danny sang the pre-chorus:

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**  
**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**  
**There's nothing more than empty sheets**  
**Between our love, our love**  
**Oh, our love, our love**

Danny let a huge grin escape when he saw Alice was enjoying his company once again. Alice took in a deep breath to sing to chorus with him:

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

Danny had to stop as he was too choked up to continue. Alice walked up to Danny and stopped right in front of him, gazing into his inviting green eyes with her magnificently breathtaking blue eyes. Danny composed himself but let Alice sing:

**I never stopped**

He was only going to let her sing one line so he butted in with:

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

Alice soothed him with:

**You're not broken just bent**

And as if they were reading each other's minds, both sang:

**And we can learn to love again**

Danny reassured Alice with:

**Oh, tear ducts and rust  
****I'll fix it for us  
****We're collecting dust  
****But our love's enough**

**You're holding it in**

Danny was amazed Alice wasn't crying as much as he was. Anyway, Danny was always the big softie.

Alice joked:

**You're pouring a drink**

But continued seriously:

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

**We'll come clean**

Both of their voices joined together in perfect harmony for the last choruses:

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**That we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**That we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**

By the end of the song both Danny and Alice had tears streaming down their faces. Danny's tears were falling from his chin and splashing Alice's face. He used his thumb to dry her wet face.

"I love you more than life itself, Alice. From the first time I set eyes on you... The first time. I'm sorry if I ever put our love into jeopardy. I promise I will never let you down again," Danny managed to whisper in a croaked hush.

Alice moved in closer to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"I know, I love you too and I have ever since I arrived at Leopard's Den. Listen, it wasn't you. You didn't do anything wrong, I was just being stupid and stubborn for not accepting your help. Your heart was in the right place, it always is," Alice reassured him.

Alice slid her hands up around his neck as Danny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her even closer.

"I missed you so much last night, Alice. It made me realise how much of a perfect life I have with you, even if you are always at Mara now.."

"Danny, Mara clearly isn't working, for both of us. You miss me and I miss you. I like being a team, working together all the time. I'm going to quit."

"But Alice, it's your job.." Danny started.

"I've got a job here, haven't I?" Alice teased.

Danny's face broke out into a delightful smile. They both leaned in and planted their lips on each other's to share a kiss full of passion. After a while they broke the kiss to be able to breathe.

"It's good to have you back, Miss Collins."

"It's good to be back, Mr Trevanion."

They crashed their lips together in another passionate kiss and enjoyed each other's warm embrace. Danny's plan had worked.


End file.
